theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Agent of Chaos
"Everything Buuurns." Agent of-Chaos is Gold's fifth alt on SWTOR. The character was made to look like the Joker from The Dark Knight, however the character has its uniqueness in fiction. Stats *Imperial Agent; Operative *Specced for Concealment *Current Level: 59 Inspiration We randomly decided to make Batman characters. Squirt made Alfred, Walker Bane, and I made the Joker. Nnam made... some kind of weird Robin-ish red-hood wannabe sniper. Anyhow, Squirt is inactive now and Walker scrapped his character when Bill made his own Bane. Therefore, Chaos is basically the only surviving toon from that group. In Fiction In The Shadow Chronicles, the Agent of Chaos, commonly referred to as simply "Chaos," is similar to the Joker, but not entirely like him. He very much enjoys setting explosives everywhere and completing missions that involve assassinations. However, he's a bit more extreme with his personal teases. He rips people apart mentally, having even caused a man to commit suicide once. He's also quite a bit more skilled in hand-to-hand combat than one would think, being a master of stealth tactics and vibroblade combat. Chaos serves The League of Shadows as Dark Lord Goldvanius' personal operative, assassin, and assistant. He doesn't like serious people, and has only a few persons he considers allies - Goldvanius, Thross, and Goldarc. He despises several of his fellow League members, though he doesn't act against them - he'd rather wait for the opportune moment. Some of these people include The Lock, Mizael, Merag, Bane, Durby, Dentface, Evasic, and so on... basically anyone who can be dramatic and, to his views, "too serious." Combat Skills "Ya wanna know... why I use a vibroknife? Well... cause THEY'RE JUST TOO MUCH FUN! WHOOHAHAHAHA" As mentioned above, Chaos is extremely skilled with vibroblades and often prefers stealthy tactics that keep him hidden from his enemies. Despite this, he does carry a small blaster rifle. Mostly used as a power statement, Chaos doesn't normally use this weapon unless he is cornered, separated from his blades, or simply in need of a bit more firepower. He rarely uses this weapon to kill his opponents, and instead would rather use a carbine burst to hold his enemies off or distract them before he pulls out the blades. He is, however, very fond of grenades and other explosvies, having been seen countless times pelting bombs in all directions, showing no regard for the safety of his allies or even himself. He believes that bombs are a statement of ruthlessness and that battles often cannot be won without them. However, knives are still his weapon(s) of choice, using his vibroblade during the majority of time he spends fighting. Whether he's stabbing the enemy in the back for an instant-kill, placing random cuts, stabs, or slices in various places with an acid-coated blade, facing the enemy directly for a one-on-one or even to slit their throat, or even severing the enemy's tendon with a blade to immobilize them, Chaos can pretty much do anything with vibroblades. Additionally, he uses an electric blade to stun his opponent, smaller blades for mobile throwing, and even small explosive knives that ignite sparks and small flames. He is also known to use kolto every now and then to aid himself during combat, although he rarely uses it on allies. He employs shield probes and other defensive weapons when facing a dangerous enemy, and often taunts them while he's protected. Adding to his frustratingly diverse arsenal are stealthing weapons, including sleep darts, cloaking screens, and smoke bombs. He employs these at random times, catching the enemy off guard. Overall, his array of weapons make him a formidable opponent for even a Force-user, earning him a high position in the League of Shadows, despite his disgust in many of the members. He is especially important to Goldvanius, who prizes him for his bloodlust and disregard for compassion and mercy. Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:SWTOR Category:Fictional Character Category:Imperials Category:Imperial Agents